


You Are All I See

by QuantumDarkness



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Suga is too pretty, daisuga - Freeform, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: Basically, Suga is pretty and Daichi crashes his bike.





	You Are All I See

**Author's Note:**

> "We’re passing each other on our bikes and I’m sorry I’m staring at you but your hair is the colour of the galaxy and fuck, your face is cute too and now I drove head first into a lamp post could you please stop laughing" au

Daichi was riding his bike when he saw the other boy. His hair was captivating, filled with swirling blues and purples. He had soft eyes, a color lying somewhere between hazel and brown. As he stared at the boy, he neglected to notice the lamp post in front of him, crashing into it and sending him flying.

Daichi's head was spinning as his vision swam, barely making out the form of a guy leaning over him.

"...an you hear me? Are you okay?" The boy with galaxy hair asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I... I think so. Damn, my head..." Daichi muttered, bringing his hand up to his forehead. He felt something warm and sticky, his hand coming back covered in red. "Oh shit, I'm bleeding?"

"Yeah, you landed pretty hard." The boy laughed.

Daichi blushed, looking away from the boy's face. "You don't have to laugh..." He pouted.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It was just really funny. What had you so distracted, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just... uh, looking at something..." He mumbled.

"Right. Oh, my name's Suga, by the way. Need some help?" He asked, extending his hand to Daichi. Daichi took his hand gratefully, standing up and brushing himself off.

Suga didn't let go of his hand, instead pulling him along as he started walking. "Uh, Suga? Where are we going?" Daichi asked, blushing slightly when he realized that they were holding hands.

"Hm? Oh, we're going back to my place so we can get you cleaned up. Is that alright?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, sure. That's fine. That's cool, no problem at all." Daichi sputtered, speeding up a bit so he could keep up with Suga.

"Hey, you never told me your name, by the way."

"My name?"

"Yeah, your name."

"Daichi. My name's Daichi."

"Okay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, hands still clasped between them. Every now and then Daichi would steal sneaky glances at the other boy, studying his features as if trying to commit them to memory. For a boy, he was really pretty. He had long, delicate eyelashes, and his lips were a pale pink color. He had a cute nose, and a small rainbow colored earring.

Soon they were stopped in front of a small building, and Suga pulled a key out of his pocket. When they went inside, Daichi looked around, taking in the scattered objects.

There were tubes of paint littered around the floor, various types of paint brushes in random places, and other miscellaneous art supplies filling the cramped studio apartment. He's probably an art student, Daichi thought.

Suga led him to the bathroom, where he sat Daichi down and started to clean the cut on his head. "You really did a number on your head." He chuckled, dabbing at it with a cloth.

"It's kinda your fault though..." Daichi mumbled.

"Can I ask why it's my fault?" Suga smiled.

"It's because you're too distracting."

"Distracting? How?"

"Well, you- you're really... um, you're really pretty." Daichi stuttered, looking away.

This time it was Suga's turn to blush, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he looked at Daichi. 

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, I mean..." Daichi trailed off, meeting Suga's eyes. Suga leaned forward, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Daichi's heart was racing as their lips moved together, slowly tasting each other.

Reluctantly, Daichi pulled back from the kiss. "So, uh... do you wanna get coffee sometime?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," Suga nodded. "I'd like that."


End file.
